Hetalia Into Reality
by FelikiaShadowWolf
Summary: You LOVED Hetalia!You're always like HETALIA HETALIA HETALIA! Problems were created, no known solutions. You wished for the Hetalia countries to come into reality, and guess what THEY DID. MORE problems were caused, is there a way to turn back?
1. Chapter 1 - Wish

Hey! This is my first fanfiction. I'll be writing chapter 2 soon

* * *

Just a regular old day at your school. You admit it. It sucked. You slammed your head on your desk. How much you HATED school. You only had like 2 friends and they are literary your ONLY friends. You hated almost EVERYTHING! The teachers, the homework and the annoying bad boys. The thing you hated the most was not the homework or bad boys, but the means girls! They ALWAYS get into your business, no matter WHAT.

It was lunch, your two friends got lunch detention so today you were alone. You usually carry a journal with the "Hetalia Dear Diaries" you only put the one that actually related to your life. You were writing "Dear diary, Today I..." Then a hand grabbed your book. It was your enemy, (RivalName) and her stupid little group. "What the hell is this?" she said. She rudely flipped through the pages. Oh shit! You just remember you wrote something about your feelings on (yourcrushthatyoudon'tlikeanymore). Apparently, she flipped to the page, and was READING IT! "so...You like him...HA! Too bad!" she threw the book in your face.

DAMN! You hated lunch! You wished your friends were there for you. No, you needed MORE friends.. Unless... the hetalia characters could come into the REAL world. But NO! They can't. They aren't real. If they were, they can be your best friends and get revenge on (rival). Also, they are all UNIQUE! They don't act like bitches! "UGH!" you screamed. You banged your head on the desk. (TeacherName) started at you. "(name), what's wrong?" your teacher asked. "Nothing really..." you answered.

You went home, with an almost 10 pound bag. Your classmates were being bitches again and got your teachers ANGRY! Angry teachers equal MORE HOMEWORK! You went up to your room , took your bag off and laid in bed. Staring at the ceiling, wondering how much fun it would be if the Hetalia countries were able to be in the REAL world. No more people bullying you, you and your friends can be POPULAR, being part of their group.

You sighed. Keep thinking, "Hetalia, Hetalia, Hetalia." you stared at your phone. It was 5:30pm. You should at least get started on homework. Tomorrow IS a day off. YAY! You have plenty of time to do your stupid school work. But, you want to roleplay, and have a happy life. One day of school off isn't enough. You need more roleplay in your damn life!

You were STILL VERY TIRED! Not even close to half your work was finished, also you REALLY wanted to roleplay. It was only 8:15pm, so you still got time. But sadly you were tired. You made a strict policy, you MUST finish ALL your work before you can roleplay. You had an extremely strong urge to. You REALLY want to roleplay. "I'll just take a 5 minute break.." you said to yourself.

-5 hours of Roleplay later-

You weren't sure how long you had been roleplaying. Until... "(y/n)! GET TO BED!" your mother called. "But it's only..." you look at your clock. NO WAY! How could it be 1:42 in the morning?! You then realized that 5 minutes of roleplay can turn into 5 hours of CRAP! You realized that you had unfinished work. THAT was the reason you made that strict policy.

You hated yourself. Hetalia was mainly pulling you away. If only if you can't get to Hetalia, but mainly Hetalia was your life! What if Hetalia can come to you? NO! NO! That is impossible! You were real, Hetalia is fictional! Unless the fourth wall would be broken. What if.. Hetalia could enter the real world, and it was paradise.

You heard your phone buzz. It was 2 in the morning, why would someone text you at this time. It was from an unknown number. You decided to read it, it must be a random roleplayer. When you opened it, there was a loud high pitched noise. The screen said "Let. Us. Out!" Then you saw a crack on your phone. NO! NOT A CRACK! As the noise got louder, the crack grew bigger. The mirror where you look at yourself for grooming started to crack too. So did the window. You heard tiny whispers. "Let. Us. Out!" The noise got louder and louder. Your screen burst open, the shards cut your hands, you were bleeding. Your eyes widen. No... I must be dreaming!? All this confusion, made you pass out.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Wish Come true

**So.. this is the second chapter I wasn't really expecting me to have all this time on this chapter. I'm gonna write a Reader x Hetalia soon. Also.. I hope you like this chapter :D **

* * *

You felt yourself tingle. Almost feeling the pain the glass shards gave you. You woke up. Whoa, what a nightmare you had. You looked at your phone. It was 11:00 am. GOTT! What the hell happened. You then remembered your nightmare. The phone screen broke and the mirrors broke. You touched your phone screen. There was still its screen. You looked at all your mirrors. No cracks. So it was a nightmare. You then remembered your bloody hand. You slowly looked at your hands. Scars, and cuts. You screamed. You heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh (y/n)! you're awake! I made breakfast for you!" your mother came in the room. "Mom, my hand is...b-bloody" you whispered. You mother looked at your hands. "How in the world.." she said quietly. "I'll go get some gauze." your mother walked out the room. You still had no idea how on earth how your hand got bloody. Unless, that nightmare WAS real. What if it WAS? You then heard a familiar voice. "Doitsu! Doitsu!" then gunshots. "Is that...What I think it is?" you whispered.

You looked outside. There was an Italian boy, with shiny amber brown hair being chased by an angry Swiss boy with short blonde hair. That looks familiar. Then you remember that one episode with Switzerland chasing Italy. Could it be? "Hey!" you screamed from your window. The Italian boy looked up. "Help me!" he screamed as the Swiss got closer to him. "You DO know that you are in MY territory now!" you screamed. The Swiss froze. He looked around and walked away

"Ve~ Thank you!" the Italian said. He looked, like Italy. "Are you Italy from..." "Ve~~ I am!" Wait, your wish came true. You wanted the Hetalia countries to come into reality. They did! "(y/n)! Who are you talking to?" your mother asked from down the hall. "No one!" you answered! "Just talking to myself!" Italy stared at me. "By the way, I'm (y/n)! I would love to talk but I can't!" you said. "Ve~, I'll see you soon!" Italy said and ran away. You watched as Italy disappeared in the horizon. Your (h/l) (h/c) was blowing in the wind. You smiled.

You mother came in the room, with some gauze and medicine. "I finally got some Your mother put some medicine on your hand and wrapped the gauze around your hand. "Mom, my arm isn't broken. I just have a lot of cuts." you said. Your mom stared at you. "Do you know that you have cuts on your hand and you use your hands everyday!" "Yea, what about it?" you asked. "What if others see those cut marks. What would they think?" she asked. You stood still for a while. Then teary eyed.

The devilish voices of (enemy) and her group echoed in your head. YOU WERE TIRED OF THEIR VOICES! You wanted to escape and never return. You wanted to, KILL THEM! But you knew better. You usually walk around, thinking about stuff. You stood up. "Mom, Can I take a walk?" you asked. Your mother stared at you. You stared back. After a moment of staring, you mother stood up. "You ain't going out with that outfit. Now change!" she said and walked out. You looked at yourself, realizing you still had your (fav/Color) pajamas on.

After you changed into a nice pair of shorts and a T-shirt, you went outside. You loved feeling the cool breeze combing your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You walked around your neighborhood, seeing so many beautiful sights. But none of them were nations. You turned to a corner and you heard voices. "I'm pretty sure (y/n) looks pretty stupid right now!" "Ha! I know right!" You knew those voices. They belonged to (enemy) and her group members.

They were laughing and talking about you. You suddenly had an urge to explode. "Calm down (y/n)! Calm down!" you said to yourself. (Enemy) and her group saw you. "Well, Well. Hello Attention Whore! What are you doing in that cheap T-shirt?" (enemy) asked, in such a rude way. "It's not cheap, it was on sale and.." "That's why it looks so ugly! Ugly and Ugly equals SUPER UGLY!" one of her group members laughed. You tighten your fist. YOU WANTED TO FVCKEN PUNCH (ENEMY)!

"Leave her alone!" said a voice. You and the others turned around. "No way! They're all here!" you said to yourself. It was the nations. With their weapons. "Umm... too much overkill guys.." you whispered. "Ve~ Too much overkill alright?" Italy said in a quite serious voice. "Surrender!" Germany said, in his regular strict voice. "Leave my friend arone!" Japan said, hold up a random stick and swinging it. You face palmed. You wanted help, but not overkill.

You slowly stepped back, (enemy) looked at you. "Who the hell are these people? They look strong, but I bet they're weaklings." Ok, your anger now reached you. NATIONS AREN'T FVCKING WEAK! THAT IS WHY THEY TOOK OVER OTHER NATION'S VITAL REGIONS AND STUFF LIKE THAT! "They aren't weaklings. When you fight them, you DIE! Just warning you, SURRENDER NOW!" you growled. (Enemy) stared at you. "This is stupid!" she and her stupid walked away. You gave a smile.

You turned to the nations, They slowly put their weapons down. "Thanks for helping me with that problem." you said shyly. "I'm (y/n), one of the biggest Hetalian Otaku in this neighborhood!" you said. The nations stared at you, all happy. You were shaky, you were quite shy. "Heh, Heh.. Yea.." you said. The Allies stared at you with calm faces. Their faces made you feel calm. You then started talking to your new friends, not knowing how much time you took.

-Hours Later-

Right when you were about to actually hang out with them. Your phone rang, it was Mom. Just GREAT! You were JUST about to hang out. "Umm...excuse me PLEASE!"You turn around and answered it. "Hi, Mom.." The nations gave a quite annoyed confused face. "(y/n)! DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT IT IS LATE! WHY AREN'T YOU HOME?!" your mother yelled from the phone. That was SO loud that the nations can actually hear. "Sorry, I'll be home as soon as possible." you hung up. You saw the laughing, blushing faces of the nations. You sighed. "I have to go, and I have school tomorrow." you said in a sad tone.

The nations stared at you. You were looking down. "What school do you go to?' some nation asked. "I go to (school/name)" you replied. You looked up. The nations were giving their sneaky innocent face. "Ok thank you. I'll see you tomorrow" they said and walked away. You were confuse. "Tomorrow? And why did they ask about your school? Were they...Stalkers?" you then slowly walked home. The word 'Stalker' repeated in your head. "Stalker, Stalker, Stalker" as you walked home slowly.


	3. Chapter 3 - SOS

_**I'm sorry I took SOO long! I had testing at my school and report cards. STRAIGHT A's YAY! By the way, sorry if this sucks... **_

* * *

You finally got home. After that long walk, you were tired. "Mom, I'm home.." you said in a tired voice. Your mother looked at you. "Please explain why that angel (enemy) almost got hurt because of your FRIENDS?!" Your mother said. AWW HELL NO! THAT LITTLE BITCH (ENEMY) DECIDED TO BE A LITTLE SNITCH! Apparently, your mother thinks (enemy) was an 'ANGEL'. "Those ARE my friends! I don't get along with (enemy)!" you explained. Your mother gave you an annoyed look. "Whoever your 'FRIENDS' were. I must MEET them!" your mother said. Your eyes widen.

So.. Your mom said she wanted to MEET the nations.. AWW HELL NO! The nations don't act like regular people. THEY ACT LIKE COMMANDERS AND CRAZY PEOPLE! If your parents met them, and THE NATIONS act CRAZY, YOUR PARENTS COULD BAN THEM FROM EVER MEETING YOU! Your parents are overprotecting you. UGH! Every FRIEND you had, they HAVE to meet them. You wanted to take another walk, but you decided to eat dinner. After all, it was a nice spring evening.

After having your dinner, which was just the REGULAR FOODS YOU EAT EVERYDAY! UGH! "Mom, I'm gonna go out AGAIN. I'm a fatass who needs to AT LEAST exercise." you said, standing up ready to leave the house. "Well, fine then! Don't call ME when you get hurt!" your mother said in such an angry tone. She stormed back into the kitchen. Well then... you got your pocketbook (as in purse) and your phone and took an evening walk.

You were walking around. You were bored, not bored.. EXTREMELY bored. You felt something, or someone following you. You looked back. Seeing nothing. Maybe it was just..you?You continue walking. Now you had something that came in your mind. "If the Hetalia characters are REAL. Where will they go?" you whispered. You were quite worried. What if they lived...under a BRIDGE?! Do they have anywhere to stay?" you said to yourself.

"Sure, we got a home!" you turned around. THE ALLIES?! and Axis. Your eyes met with their eyes. "Whoa... you sort of scared me there!" you said. "Ve~~ Sorry" Italy said in a happy tone. "What bring you out here so late? I thought you had to go." Germany said. "I was walking around.. I just ate and I had to lose some weight." UGH! Even if it IS hard to loose weight, YOU ALWAYS GET FAT EVEN IF YOU DON'T DAMN EAT!

The Allies and Axis stared at you. The stared back. Ok.. le awkwardness.. "By the way, why did you guys ask me where I went for school?" you asked. America spoke up. "Because! We're gonna go to your scho-" Iggy covered his 'brother's' mouth. "...No...Reason..." Iggy said. You knew that America was gonna say that they were gonna go to YOUR school. Oh dear, they're nations, not humans. "But...you're..nations.. do nations ever GO to school?" you asked. "Of course they do. Why do you think we can control a whole army?" France answered.

Apparently, your school is QUITE strict. They could get kicked out if they don't act normal. "Ok! Just be NORMAL!" you said. "What do you mean by normal, aru?" China asked you. You facepalm. "Act like regular HUMANS!" you screamed. The nations face were all like 'O_O' even Russia had that face. Too loud? "Sorry.. was I being too loud?" you asked. The nation slowly nodded.

"S-sorry..." you said quietly. You turned to walk away. "Wait! Can we walk you home? It's quite dangerous during nightfall." Japan asked. "Sure. Just don't be seen by my parents." you said quietly. "By the way... where do you live?" you asked the nations. "You know that tall hill? We live in that mansion. Don't get the wrong idea that it is the HetaOni mansion. Because it is NOT." Russia said. "Ok!" you smiled and walked home with the nations.

You were outside of your house, "Thanks!" you said. The nations gave a pleasing smile. "So.. yea...you guys should leave now.. my parents might be watching.." you whispered. "Sure thing!" the nations said. The nations walked away. You were relieved. Lets just hope no one SAW IT!? Your little brother, Kyle [I dunno... It was random ;^:] was outside staring at you. "K-kyle!?" you said. [Lets do math! Your age divided by 2, subtract 2 and multiply by 2. That is your bro's age]

Your [bro age] year old brother gave a chuckle.

"So...who are those guys? Is one of them your boyfriend?" he asked. FUCK! WHY WOULD HE ASK SUCH A QUESTION!? "No! They are just my friend! Saying, I am a whore just because I hang out with boys?" you said, not noticing your ruby red blush on your face. Kyle laughed. "Ha! So they are! I'm telling Mom and Dad!" he said.

FUCK! THINK OF SOMETHING FAST! YOU GOT IT! Usually, bribing your brother works. "Hey Kyle! If you don't tell mom or dad, I'll PROMISE that I will take you to the next party I get invited to." you said. Kyle stood. "Sure thing sis!" he said. "Under one condition. Next time, you hang out with your guy friends. Can I meet them?" he asked. You sighed. "As long as you don't tell mom or dad. I'll do everything you said"

-Time skip to tomorrow morning-

Well FUCK SCHOOL! Your alarm rang. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! It was annoying as HELL! But it was the ONLY thing that could ruin a Hetalian dream. You don't want to be late for school. When you're late, TEACHERS TORTURE YOU WITH MORE HOMEWORK AND SHIT LIKE THAT! You were damn tired. You quickly changed into your uniform and went downstairs.

Your mother left a note. "Dear Kyle and (y/n), I have to go to go to work earlier, so you make the breakfast! Be home at 6! ~Mom" AWW COME ON! MAKING BREAKFAST FOR YOU AND YOUR BROTHER IN 30 MINUTES IS LIKE FINISHING ALL YOUR HOMEWORK IN 2 HOURS! Which is IMPOSSIBLE! Your school bus will be here in about 30 minutes!

SHIT! You looked around, I KNOW! Lets cook Ramen noodles! You went and got two bags. You then put about 2 cups of water in a saucepan and turned the heat up. Ok, so... you didn't know how long it took you to boil that water, but you decided to read a book. You quickly went upstairs to your secret library, which was a mysterious door behind your closet.

You looked around for a book. Every book sucked! Like seriously! One book said, "Fifty Shades Of Grey" Seriously, you were rather read a Rated M fanfiction on anime. You then saw another book. "Twilight, by Stephanie Meyers" AH HELL NOO! You heard plenty of rumors on that book. You were tired of all the crappy books up here! Then, you eyes met a book title. "Encountered By Nations" (No, this book isn't real)

You slowly picked up the book, it was beautiful. A nice thick golden hardcover book, about 300 pages. It was also light, you can carry this around in class. Then you heard the smoke alarm. Oh...shit.. You scurried down stairs. You turned off the stove. You found your noodles all burned up. Kyle stared at you angrily. "I'll go make a sandwich..."Kyle said. You just stared at him, crap! You realized there wasn't enough bread for both.

You only ate an apple, even if it was small, it REALLY helped you fill your belly. You were bored, the bus seemed to be delayed by 30 minutes. Why not read a book? You found your Encountered By Nations book and slowly turned the beautiful pages. You slowly read the first chapter.

"Nations and Humans are like two different species, with humans being the more sensitive type. Nations are like humans, but they are a whole nation. Once they die, the whole nation dies. That is why nations can live so long and look young! Encountering a nation in the human world is more dangerous than you think! Remember, a nation is similar to humans, but they are more powerful. For the basics, NEVER GET ANY OF THE NATIONS ANGRY!"

That line repeated in your head, never get any of the nations angry. Those words echoed into your head that you didn't hear the bus. Then you heard the wheels of the bus drive away. SHIT! NOO! YOU MISSED THE BUS! NOW YOU'RE GONNA BE DOUBLE LATE! You ran around in a panic, S.O.S.! The school wasn't far away from school, but it was SCARY! S.O.S! S.O.S! You then got a phone call, NO! NOT NOW!

You picked up the phone. "Hello?" you asked. "Vee~~ (y/n)! You ready for school?" It was Italy! You looked at the number. It was from Germany's phone! So you assume the Axis are together. "I missed the bus! UGH!" you yelled. "I'm the hero! I can get you to school!" you heard America's voice in the background. "We are ALL gonna help her get to school on time." said Iggy in an annoyed tone. You then realized the Allies and Axis were together.

YES! Your friends! They can help you get to school on time! They are such wonderful friends! "Thanks! I'll be outside my house waiting for you!" Kyle already was walking to school, so you have NOTHING to worry about. You put your book into your bag and went outside. The group was already there.

"Hey!" you said happily. "Heyyyy!" they answered back, smiling. Then you and the nations started walking. A random question popped up your head. "Do you go to my school?" you asked them. "Yep! The other nations are coming later in the day!" they said. You heart pounded. HETALIA NATIONS! AT YOUR SCHOOL! YOU WERE SUPER DAMN HAPPY! Then, a feeling a fear invaded you.

What if the nations caused trouble? What if your friends would stop being friends with you just because you hang out with these nations? What if people from your class got a nation..ANGRY? What if the nations got angry at YOU? You shook your head. "NO!NO!NO!" you screamed. the nations stared at you. "Anything wrong?" Japan asked. You stared at him. "No...nothing..." you whispered. Not telling ANY nation about your fear.


End file.
